


A Day Off

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, black hat learning about human customs, demencia and 505 mentioned, flug is ordered to have a day off with his boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat is having trouble coming up with evil ideas, so he orders Flug to show him how to have a 'day off' in hopes that it helps. However, both parties find themselves enjoying it more than they thought.





	1. The Funk

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving such great positive feedback from my last paperhat fanfic, I was inspired to write more! I didn't come here to be polite and heterosexual; i just came here to be polite XD And provide fluff of course.

Flug stood before the tall, ornate doors leading to Black Hat’s bedroom. For the past three days, Black Hat hauled himself inside and refused to leave, or speak to his minions for more than five seconds, usually to just yell “GO AWAY!” or the like. Both Demencia and 505 attempted to discover what was wrong, but failed. Now it was down to the anxious, scrawny scientist.

He gulped, then tapped on the door. “S--sir? Hello?”

A faint mumbling came from behind the door, unmistakably but uncharacteristically Black Hat.

“Black Hat? Are you alright?”

More indistinct mumbles.

“May I...May I come in, sir?”

Silence.

Flug inhaled deeply, fearing it may be his last breath. “I...I’m coming in, sir.”

He cracked the massive doors open. When no protest or resistance came, he slipped inside, heart pounding. Then he got a good look at the room, and grew more confused than afraid.

The room was normal except for the trash accumulated around the four poster bed in the middle. Crumbled up pieces of paper, empty food cartons, and ashes of what Flug presumed to be more trash. The wine colored curtains were drawn closed, making the room darker and gloomier than usual. In the middle of the bed sat a pile of blankets, and Black Hat huddled under them.

“Black Hat?” Flug crept closer to the bed.

Black Hat huffed in response.

Flug stood next to the bed. “Are...are you sick? You don’t...seem like yourself.”

“Tell me about it,” mumbled Black Hat.

“So you  _ are _ sick?”

“No,” Black Hat tugged the blankets tighter around himself.

“Then what’s wrong?” Flug dared to sit on the edge of the bed. He almost felt like a mother consoling a moody child.

“Like a pathetic doctor like you can help me!” Black Hat snapped as he sat up. The blanket fell, revealing his red and black striped pajamas and matching nightcap. His green teeth looked paler, and even the circles under his eyes were deeper.

Flug backed away, raising his hands instinctively. Instead of an onslaught, Flug was met with a sigh, and Black Hat burying himself back under the blankets. 

“What’s even the point…” Black Hat mumbled.

“Sir?”

“Just...go away. Leave me be.”

“Sir, I...We’ve been worried about you. You’ve been stuck in your room for three days now, and haven’t said a word about why! I--I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Flug wrung his fingers together. “I--I mean...I can’t fix an invention if you don’t tell me what’s wrong with it, right…?”

“I doubt a coward like yourself would understand a villain’s problems,”

“Maybe not, but...maybe talking about it would help?” Flug dared to pat the bed in a comforting, encouraging manner. He wasn’t sure if he was doing this out of fear, pity, or sympathy. Probably fear. Yeah. Fear of making his boss’s condition worse by standing around doing nothing.

Black Hat glared at Flug briefly, then his gaze softened, as if his temper simply ran out of steam. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling as he said, “I’m...As of late, I have not...been feeling...particularly...well...evil.”

“Oh, so...you’re having an off day?”

“It’s been  _ days _ , Flug. Days since I’ve come up with a decently dastardly idea! And I haven’t had this problem in decades!” He ran a hand down his face. “I was so desperate I...even resorted to human ‘comfort’ foods.”

Flug looked at the floor, and picked up one of the cartons on the ground The label read  _ ‘Izu’s Instant Ramen! Extra Spicy!’ _ , and there were even a few old noodles at the bottom. At the foot of the bed he also saw a ball of paper. Flug unwrapped it, and stared at the scribbled out brainstorms for a flame...something. He couldn’t read the rest, but the pictures suggested something car shaped.

“Sir, I…” He searched for the right words as he let the garbage drop to the floor. “I wouldn’t beat yourself up over it. I mean, getting beat up is my job, isn’t it?” He nervously chuckled. “A--anyway, everyone gets into a funk sometimes, sir. Even superheroes and supervillains.”

“Even idiots like you?”

Flug blinked at Black Hat’s unusually gentle tone, but said, “Yeah,”

“What do you do?”

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Either I keep working because I have to, or...or take 505 for a walk. If I had it my way I’d take a break, or a day off.” Flug clamped a hand over his bag where his mouth would be. He heart lept to his throat as if to choke him, to stop these stupidly brazen words.

Black Hat sat up curiously. “A...day off?”

“Er...h--have you ever, um, taken a day off, sir?”

“I…I think so…?” Black scratched his cheek.

“When was your last day off?”

Black Hat counted on his claws while muttering to himself. After an awkward silence, he proclaimed, “Three centuries ago.”

Flug nearly jumped off the bed. “Th--th--three  _ centuries?!” _

Black Hat shrugged. “Give or take a decade.”

“O--okay…” Flug averted his eyes.

“What do you do on a ‘day off’?”

Flug blinked. “What?”

“I said, what does the average person do on a ‘day off’? I know for a fact that humans do not simply turn themselves off for the day like a machine.”

“Um...well, sleep in, maybe go for a walk--”

“Wait,” Black Hat interrupted, “on second thought, show me.”

“I--what?”

“It’d be more effective if you showed me how to have a day off rather than simply telling.” He kicked the blankets off his legs. “So today, you are going to show me how to have a day off.”

“But--”

“That’s an order!” 


	2. The Walk

When Flug saw Black Hat march down the stairs, he stared.

Though he still wore his top hat, Black Hat wore a red and black argyle sweater with a grey collared shirt beneath it. He wore black ironed jeans, black dress shoes, and--if Flug’s eyes weren’t deceiving him--ankle socks with tiny skull patterns on them. 

“What?” asked Black Hat. “Something wrong with my clothes?”

“Oh! I--I didn’t mean to stare, sir!” Flug said. “I’m just surprised to...to see you in such casual clothes.”

“Hmph,” Black Hat picked at imaginary lint from his sweater. “You told me to dress ‘casually’, and this was the best I could muster.”

“You did...really well, boss.” Flug said, glancing at his own clothes. All he did was remove his yellow gloves and trade his lab coat for a blue flannel shirt. Even in a casual setting, Black Hat still outdressed him.

“Well, what now, Flug?” 

“Huh?”

“I got dressed as you said for my day off, so what do we do now?”

Flug scratched his chin as he thought. “Uh...Some people like to go for walks, I guess that would be a start?”

“Walk where?”

“Oh, um, around the block, or to the park?” Flug shrugged.

“Then lead the way, Flug.” 

“Wh--really?”

“That’s an order, Flug.”

“Y--yes, sir!” Flug cried as he slammed the front door open. He tripped on his way out, nearly falling on the sidewalk. While he gathered his bearings, Black Hat strolled past the door, and locked it with a snap of his fingers. They finally stood side by side at the iron gateway of the mansion. Flug avoided eye contact while contemplating which way to go.

“Do...Do you have a preference which way we go, sir?”

“As long as it helps cure my ‘funk’, as you call it,” Black Hat put air quotes around the word.

Flug looked both ways frantically, until he finally cried, “This way!” and marched awkwardly down the street with Black Hat right beside him.

The first five minutes were the most awkward minutes of Flug’s life. Neither said a word, or made eye contact.

“Sooooo…” Flug twiddled his fingers together. “Nice weather we’re having.”

“I suppose, though I have a preference for thunderstorms.” 

“Ah...of course.” Flug tugged at the collar of his shirt. “They’re certainly...exciting. And...a challenge to fly through.”

Black Hat’s brows arched. “You’ve flown a plane through a thunderstorm?”

“Yeah, twice actually.” Flug’s eyes lit up. “The planes are modified with special equipment to disperse the electricity from lightning, but depending on the wind and rain--” Flug clamped his mouth shut.

“Go on.”

“R--really?” Flug stared at Black Hat. “I mean, people don’t usually care much for me rambling about...planes and stuff.”

“Would you rather walk in agonizing silence? Or is that what you do on a day off?”

_ “Good point,” _ Flug thought. He took a deep breath, and continued where he left off, describing his experience flying through thunderstorms, then a blizzard, then a sandstorm…

By the time he trailed off about his favorite kinds of planes, his voice cracked from his dry mouth. He paused to swallow and lick his lips to generate saliva.

“Something wrong, Flug?”

“My throat’s just a little dry, sir.” Flug rubbed his throat.

“Ah, yes. I keep forgetting you humans need water on a daily basis.”

“Do  _ you  _ need water, sir?”

Black Hat shrugged. “Not to survive, no, but certain beverages can be refreshing.”

“Would you like to, maybe, grab something to drink?” Flug kicked a rock at his feet as he asked. “Like a coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alllllrighty, let's get this date--I mean, day off started! ;D
> 
> Also, I'm gonna try to update this every Saturday, so stay tuned as we turn up the paperhat up this summer!


	3. The Coffee

Flug could feel the stares he and his boss received as they stepped inside the coffee shop, but that was the least of his concerns. Still, he fidgeted with the sleeves of his flannel shirt the entire time, from ordering his coffee until he sat down beside Black Hat at a bar facing a window.

Black Hat raised the coffee to his lips while Flug struggled to tear open a sugar packet. As he poured it into his coffee, he asked, “So, how’s your coffee, sir?”

“...tolertable.”

“That’s good…” Flug stirred his coffee. “Looks like you drink it black?”

“I’m Black Hat, what else would be acceptable?” Black Hat flashed his sharp teeth at Flug. They gleamed a sinister mint green, tinted brown from coffee at the corners, reminding Flug of blood. “And I take it you don’t.”

“Oh, I tend to drink coffee that’s more sugar and milk than coffee, heh heh. And decaf, of course.”

“You too?” Black Hat sipped at his coffee.

“Wait--you drink decaf, too?” Flug stared at his boss.

He averted his eyes from Flug’s to the window. “...Yes. It’s embarrassing, but my physical form is highly...susceptible to caffeine.” His claws tightened around his cup. “Oddly, however, it’s the opposite for alcohol.”

“So, you’re sensitive to caffeine, but you can hold your liquor?”

“That’s an understatement. See that vehicle outside?” He pointed at the window.

Flug leaned closer to Black Hat so he could see where he pointed. He was so focused on what Black Hat pointed at he didn’t feel his arm brush against Black Hat’s. “Um, you mean that cement mixer, sir?”

“Indeed. To get even remotely tipsy, I’d have to drink enough alcohol to fill three of those.”

“Wh-whoa,” Flug gasped as he leaned back. “That’s...actually pretty impressive.”

The corners of Black Hat’s mouth curled into a grin. He rather liked the sound of praise from Flug. Not as bloodcurdlingly beautiful as the screams of a hero in pain, but still a lovely thing to listen to. He almost didn’t hear the rest of Flug’s words.

“...Bet it comes in handy, too.”

“Hm?”

“Being able to consume high levels of alcohol without hindrance could be useful when talking to clients. I mean, you could be drinking with them, and convince them to buy at higher prices while they’re drunk as a skunk and you’re just fine.” Flug paused. “At least...that sounds somewhat handy and evil, right?”

Black Hat nearly dropped his coffee. His eyes widened in awe at Flug and his lips parted in a silent gasp. The next minute his face contorted into a devilish smirk.

“Flug, that is dastardly genius. So glad we thought of it.” With that, he took a triumphed gulp of his coffee. Meanwhile Flug hugged his cup to his chest as he gazed at his shoes. His face felt hot under his bag, but he couldn’t fight the smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say thank you enough for all the lovely comments y'all are leaving on this! But thank you again! 
> 
> Btw, in case you want to see more villainous stuff I'm doing, you can waddle over to my art blog where not only do I post my other villainous fanfics but also my villainous fanart!


	4. The Park

By the time they finished their coffee, Flug thought he would faint from all the odd stares they got the entire time. He didn’t hesitate to drag Black Hat out of the store, making up an excuse how many people enjoy walking after a cup of coffee. They meandered until they reached the park.

“Parks are good for walking through, aren’t they?” asked Black Hat.

“Sure. I walk 505 here sometimes,” said Flug as they passed the park gates. “Sometimes we even play fetch.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that thing is more dog than bear. He has the nauseatingly adorable personality of a puppy.”

“Come to think of it...I  _ did _ use some wolf DNA when I first made--” Flug came to a stop when Black Hat tugged at his arm. “S--something wrong, sir?”

“What’s going on over there?”

Flug looked in the direction Black Hat pointed at, and saw, no more than ten feet away, a couple of kids jumping into a pile of leaves. They laughed and threw the colorful leaves in the air like confetti until an old lady in a uniform threatened to poke them with her rake.

“Quiddit, ya’ whippersnappers! You’re ruining all my hard work!” She barked. “Your parents’ tax dollars pay me to keep this park nice and pretty, and I’m not gonna let some snot nosed brats mess with my paycheck!”

Black Hat stared at the scene mildly confused, to Flug’s surprise. He even tilted his head as if that’d help him understand better.

“What are those brats doing?” asked Black Hat.

“Th--there jumping in piles of leaves, sir.”

“Why?”

“It’s--well--fun, and kind of like you’re breaking the rules--”

Black Hat’s eyes lit up. “Breaking the rules, you say…?”

“Well, like, you’re supposed not to or else the leaves get everywhere and then someone has to rake them up again.”

A mischievous grin spread across Black Hat’s face. “So...you jump into a pile of leaves to destroy the hard work of some goody-two shoes?”

“Er...yeah, that’s one way of putting it--”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” He clutched at Flug’s wrist so hard he nearly broke his bones, and dashed off the path, dragging Flug along.

“S--sir, wait!” Flug cried as they neared a massive leaf pile. Black Hat let go of his wrist just as he lept into the air several times his height, and cannonballed into the leaf pile while Flug clumsily tripped face first into it. 

Once Flug popped his head out, he saw dozens if not hundreds of leaves still flying through the air. But he didn’t see Black Hat.

“Sir?” Flug looked around. “Black Hat? Hello?”

Behind him, he heard the crunch of leaves, and a laugh. Flug turned around, and saw his boss sitting chest deep in leaves, with a few stuck on his hat. And laughing his head off--not his villainous, terrifying laugh, but a genuine, lighthearted laugh. 

“Ahaha--aha--Flug, for once, you were right! That  _ was _ evil!” He guffawed. “And rather enjoyable!”

“Ah...aha…” Flug chuckled, which soon blossomed into a hearty laugh as well. The good mood emboldened Flug to kick some leaves at Black Hat, who tossed an arm full right back at Flug. Itchy, crunchy leaves slipped down the back of his shirt, stuck to his goggles, but he didn’t care.

He just laughed, and so did Black Hat.

Until the old lady from before grabbed each of them from the scruffs of their necks, and tossed them out of the park. Flug landed on his backside while Black Hat swiftly got back to his feet to face her.

“And stay outta my park, you millenias!” She yelled before slamming the gate shut.

“Why you--!” Black Hat scowled. “How dare you challenge me, the great Black Hat?!”

“Y--yeah!” Flug chimed in. “Besides, the park doesn’t close until eleven!”

“Well, it’s closed to  _ you!  _ Now quit wasting our tax dollars and scram, you freaks!” 

Flug inhaled to retaliate, but Black Hat raised his hand before Flug. Even from behind, Flug could sense the evil magic brewing in Black Hat’s veins, taking form all around his body.

“Normally I’d take freak as a compliment, but from  _ you,” _ he snarled, “I shall  _ not _ let this stand!!”

“Oh yeah?” The woman turned up her nose. “Whatcha gonna do about it, pretty boy?”

Black Hat’s face burned so hot his entire body radiated heat. “How dare you insult my scientist?!”

“What?” said Flug incredulously. He could have sworn the woman was referring to Black Hat--his boss was obviously the better looking of the two, or so Flug thought. So why did Black Hat think it was Flug she was calling ‘pretty boy’? And--and did he call him  _ his _ scientist?

When Flug finally got his head out of the clouds, he saw the park gates lit with scorching flames. The lady shrieked at the fiery mess while Black Hat merely blew the lingering smoke off his hands, like a smoking gun.

“Looks like your tax dollars will be going into installing a new fence!” cackled Black Hat. He then turned around, patted Flug on the shoulder, and said, “Come along, Flug. We’ve got better things to do on our day off.”

_ “Our _ day off, sir?” Flug asked.

Black Hat faltered in his tracks. “Er--um--I meant  _ my _ day off. You are still under orders to show me how to have a day off!”

“Oh, of course, right,” Flug stared at his sneakers as he walked alongside his boss. This was Black Hat’s day off. Not Flug’s. Certainly not both of theirs. The day Black Hat would even  _ suggest _ Flug take time off would be the day 505 sprouts wings and fly.

“Flug?”

Flug blinked. “Y--yes, sir?”

“I could have sworn I heard you growl,”

“Me?” Flug pointed at his chest questionly. Did he mumble his thoughts aloud…? 

Just then, he  _ did _ growl. Or at least, his stomach did. He cupped his stomach as he nervously chuckled.

“It--it was just my stomach, sir,”

Black Hat looked at him as if he said he just laid an egg, which he was certain humans did  _ not _ do. “Why?”

“W--well...when humans get hungry, our stomachs growl.” 

“They do?” Black Hat kneeled and studied Flug’s stomach like a specimen. “You mean there’s a mouth in there, growling at you to eat?” He asked with an intrigued grin.

“It’s--it’s not that kind of growl, sir.” Flug waved his hands. “It’s more of a...er...it’s just air passing through my digestive system.”

“Oh,” Black Hat stood up, disappointed. “So it just means your body needs food?”

“Yeah,” Flug pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It had been over six hours since they left the manor, and almost dinner time. “We should--” 

“Humans still eat on day offs, right?” Black Hat interrupted.

“Well, yes. We have to or else--”

“Then how about we go there?” He pointed down the street. 

Flug paled at the sight; not a monstrous sight, but still a terrifying one to him. A block away was a fancy restaurant--Italian, he assumed--with fake grape vines on the walls and curly writing on the sign. Even worse, a line of people extended from the inside to halfway around the restaurant.

“You...you want to eat dinner  _ there?” _ Flug pulled his bag down his face further. “ _ Now? _ ”

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking, Flug,”

“Th--that, um, we’re not really, er, dressed for a fancy dinner?” stuttered Flug.

Black Hat’s eyes widened, then he smacked his forehead. “I nearly forgot! But don’t worry your little head, Flug,” With a roguish grin and a snap of his fingers, a puff of smoke consumed both Flug and himself.

Flug coughed and squeezed his eyes shut until the smoke cleared. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was his change in clothes. His favorite shirt was replaced by a white button down dress shirt, and his flannel was exchanged for a tuxedo. He didn’t have to look to know a black bowtie choked his neck.

“Not bad,” murmured Black Hat, “Not bad at all, if I do say so myself.” He tipped his top hat, the only article of clothing that remained constant in his wardrobe change. Now he wore a matching tuxedo with a rose in the button hole. “Now, as I was saying…”

Flug tensed as his mind raced with millions of ways this could go wrong. He’d succumb to his nerves, choke against his too tight bowtie, spill wine all over Black Hat’s suit--

“...Flug? Flug!!”

“Aah!” Flug jumped.

“Hmph. You humans grow more delirious when you’re hungry,” said Black Hat as he hooked his arm under Flug’s. “Now, ready to do something positively evil~?”

“L--like what, sir?”

“Cut to the front of the line!”

Flug’s stomach flipped. “W...W...wait, sir!”

“What?” growled Black Hat. 

“We...we should, um, should--” Flug looked wildly around like a madman until his eyebrows shot up. “We should cut that line instead!!” he pointed with a wavering arm across the street.

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “...Are you sure?”

“Y--yes, sir! It may not look like much, but--but the line’s much longer in there!”

“Hm…”

“B--besides, the food’s cheaper!”

“Fine,” Black Hat snapped his fingers, and they disappeared in another puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this chapter got a bit long, but I hope y'all don't mind! At least these dorks are making progress on their 'day off' ;)


	5. The Dinner

After a puff of smoke, explaining what a burger was to Black Hat, and placing their order, Flug found himself sitting in a booth table across from his boss. He pulled out his phone and texted quickly.

_ Hi dem _

_ Boss and i r still out and eating dinner  _

_ Tell 505 there's leftover spaghetti in the fridge. Don’t worry about leaving some for me and bh _

_ B back soon. Don’t destroy the house while we’re gone _

Just as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he heard Black Hat say, “Flug? What was that...french thing you ordered with our food again?””

“You mean french fries?”

“Yes. What are those? Are they made from french people?” He grinned.

“N--no, sir. They’re made from potatoes.”

Black Hat pouted while crossing his arms. He reminded Flug of a sulking five year old. 

“B--but look on the bright side!” Flug said. “You, uh, deep fry potatoes, a living thing, and chop them up into little pieces, and then eat them. It’s kind of like torturing them!” When he finished, he felt disgusted with himself; working for Black Hat was making him think like a twisted man. Or try to, at least. 

However, Flug’s unease disappeared at the evil elation on Black Hat’s face. “That does sound like an appetizing idea.”

“They’re really tasty, too--”

BZZZT! BZZZT!

Flug jumped when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and skimmed the new text messages.

_ U missing out flugbug. 505 and i had pillow fite _

_ Oh well. Enjoy ur date with bh lol ;P _

The phone trembled in his hand as that one word imprinted into Flug’s mind. 

Date.

“...Flug? Flug? For the love of evil, Flug!!”

Flug crammed the phone back into his pocket and stammered, “Wha--what?”

“Honestly, Flug, you should get your ears checked,” Black Hat leaned back and crossed his arms. “I nearly had to shout to get your attention, as usual.”

Flug scrambled out of his seat and yelped, “E--excuse me, sir!” before scampering away, ignoring Black Hat’s voice.

He ran into the men’s bathroom and locked himself into a stall. Then he slid down the wall until he sat on the toilet. Flug held his head while staring at his phone.

_ Oh well. Enjoy ur date with bh lol ;P _

That one text reflected off his goggles as if reflecting what ran through his mind. His heart raced, his hands shook, and his face burned. He bounced his knee while his brain ran through the facts as if they could be twisted into a truth that would calm him down.

He and Black Hat went for a walk, got coffee, had...fun at the park, and were now eating dinner together. Black Hat even acted nicer today. He still berated Flug occasionally and retained his egotistical personality, but...he actively listened to Flug talk about his special interests. Almost complemented Flug at the coffee shop. And stood up for Flug when that cranky park lady insulted him--whether intentional or through misunderstanding.

Flug dragged a hand over the front of his paper bag. He prayed no one would hear his groan over the sounds of toilet paper rustling and water flushing. Inhaling deeply, he studied the text again.

Demencia typed “lol” at the end of her text followed by a winky face with it’s tongue sticking out--Demencia’s way of texting her real life smile. And the way she worded it  _ did _ sound rather casual, especially from the girl who was head over heels for Black Hat. Maybe...maybe she was just teasing? Like usual? 

The more Flug thought about it, the less his hands shook. 

This entire day wasn’t a date; it was showing Black Hat how to have a day off. He was ordered to do so. Flug just coincidently enjoyed it as a day off as well. It was an order. A day off. Not a date at all.

Flug sighed with relief. He stood, left the stall, and washed his hands. While drying his hands on his jeans, he prayed he didn’t leave Black Hat for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up everyone, cause the next chapter is going to be the last! Until then enjoy this little dinner date ;)
> 
> And a HUGE thank you for all the reviews and comments! Each and every one of them motivate me to keep writing. I may not be able to reply to all of them, but I read each and every one of them! <3


	6. The Proposition

“You’ve got french fry salt on your bag,” Black Hat said.

Flug hastily brushed off the front of his bag. “Better?”

“Much better.

Flug smiled under his bag as they continued walking down the street lamp lit sidewalk. A crisp autumn breeze swept past them, and Flug hugged his flannel shirt tighter around himself. Leaves crunched beneath his and Black Hat’s footsteps. Even in the moonlight, the leaves left splashes of color against the drab sidewalk.

Too soon, however, they found themselves in front of the Black Hat manor. At least it was still standing and looked hat shaped, Flug thought. Yet he still hesitated at the gates. 

He didn’t want this day to end.

To hell if this entire day was just and order. He wished Black Hat ordered him to do this every day for the rest of his life. The words knotted up in his throat, however, choking him. He tightened his hands into fists. Then he took the first step past the gate.

“Flug,” said Black Hat with a low voice.

Flug stopped. “Yes, sir?”

“Do you remember why I ordered you to show me how to have a day off?”

“To...to help with your funk, sir.”

“Precisely,”

“...did…” Flug swallowed. “Did it help, sir?”

Black Hat narrowed his eyes. “Are you kidding me, Flug?”

Flug squeaked, backing up while raising his hands defensively. Black Hat stepped closer, and Flug squeezed his eyes shut…

“My funk is officially cured!!” He cheered while slinging an arm over Flug’s shoulders.

“R--really?” Flug flushed as he tried to ignore how nice it felt to have Black Hat’s arm around him.

“This entire day has given me so many ideas! Think; a gun that could instantly intoxicate heroes to the point of passing out! A device that takes all deceased heroes into a pile that you can jump in! An evil frier that deep fries heroes until they’re nothing more than a salty crisp!” He paused to catch his breath. “I haven’t had this much inspiration since the American civil war!”

“That’s--that’s wonderful, sir.”

“And for once…” He took a step back, “it was partially...er, mostly... _ ahem _ ...all thanks to you, Doctor Flug.”

Flug eyes grew so wide they nearly popped out of his goggles. His heart skipped a beat, maybe three, as he stuttered, “Y--you mean it, sir?”

“No, it was all thanks to Santa Claus,” Black Hat coughed. “Of course I mean you, idiot! For once you followed your orders effectively and positively. You weren’t nearly as annoying as you usually are. You even,” He leaned over Flug, “appear more confident.”

Flug went speechless. He hyperventilated, he trembled, but he didn’t care. 

“So, I was thinking--” said Black Hat, when suddenly Flug grabbed his hands tightly yet tenderly as he beamed at Black Hat’s face.

“Sir, it was a pleasure!” 

“...”

“...Ah!” Flug removed his hands and stuck them as deep into his pockets as he could. “Er...please, continue, sir.”

“A--as I was saying,” Black Hat clasped his hands together. “This day off not only gave me excellent inspiration for new inventions, but it also appears to have improved your demeanor and evilness. So, I was thinking…” He pressed the tips of his claws together like fingers. “I would like to make a proposal to you.”

“A proposal…?”

“Yes. If you continue to show these positive side effects from these days off, and they continue to help me with malicious ideas, then...I would like to have more days off together in the near future.”

Flug nearly fainted on the spot. “R--r--really?”

“Yes, we shall call them… Designated Days Off Together!” He snapped his fingers. “DOT for short!”

Flug gasped for air as if he forgot to breathe. It was as if a 404 error ran through his entire body, Flug.exe has stopped working. 

“So, Flug?” Black Hat extended his hand, claws extended. “Do we have a deal?”

In the blink of an eye, Flug shook Black Hat’s hand so hard and fast Black Hat could hardly keep up. 

“Yes, sir!!” Flug cheered.

Black Hat stared at Flug for a moment. Even through the reflective goggles, he could tell Flug’s eyes were glimmering with excitement, and could hear the skull splitting smile in his voice. 

So confident, so eager, so...happy.

Black Hat let out a malicious, excited laugh.

“So glad we could come to an agreement~ Now then, shall we return home?”

Flug nodded reluctantly, and followed Black Hat up the path, and waited behind him as he unlocked the door with a skull shaped key. A ‘skeleton key’, as he put it.

When the door opened, both Black Hat’s and Flug’s jaws dropped.

Toilet paper covered the entire foyer, along with glitter, and chew marks. Furniture smashed, carpets upside down, and a fallen chandelier on the floor. Sitting amongst the mess was a mass of blue moaning fur.

“505!!!” Flug shrieked and ran to the bear’s side. He kneeled next to 505’s head, and gently lifted it to his lap. He saw thick eyeliner and bright lipstick covering 505’s face, but what troubled Flug was how tired 505’s eyes looked as he continued to moan weekly.

“505, speak to me! Say something!”

“Aaarr...arooo roo…aro,” 505 whimpered.

“Oh no...this is bad,”

“What’s bad, Flug?” Black Hat demanded. “What happened here?!”

“Sounds like Demencia got into the sugar while we were gone…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Final chapter! Sorry I'm a little late, got caught up in work, but lo and behold, here is the final chapter of this roller coaster of fluffy feels between these dorks! This has truly been an incredible month!
> 
> And again, a HUGE thank you to each and every comment. Each and every one made me grin like a dork for the rest of the day! I may even do more multichapter works in the future thanks to all this feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my first multichapter fanfic in AGES. Seriously, I haven't written a multichap fic since I first started out in high school. Back in me ol' Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch days lol (Please do not look at my nnk fanfiction on ff.net I BEG OF YOU)
> 
> I'm hoping to update this fic weekly, so sit tight cause I'm gonna pump up the fluff this summer!
> 
> PS: I'm tietoons on tumblr and tiedyeflag on DA, so feel free to give me a poke!


End file.
